the things she was told (the things she believed)
by hgfan16
Summary: when she was 2 she was told fairies existed, she believed it, she was told she'd be a victor, she believed it, he told her he'd come back for her, she believed it until she got reaped too. Basically a short one shot of clove being told different things as she grew up and believing them and then she gets reaped with Cato and doesn't believe something for once. little bit of Clato.


**I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

When she was 2 her mother told her fairies lived in the garden, the tiny little winged creatures from her books. She believed her. The foolish two year old sat in the garden hoping beyond hopes that one day she'd see a fairy. at the end of the day when she'd drag her sobbing body into the house having yet again not seen a fairy her mother told her fairies are afraid of people so they hide and she'll probably never see one. She believed her.

When she was 3 her older brother won the hunger games and as she hugged him tightly glad he was back he whispered in her ear that he'd keep her safe, she believed him.

When she was 4 her mother told her the gremlin under her bed would eat her if she didn't clean her room. She believed her and the girl's room was never untidy again.

When she was 5 the girl's brother died. When she asked her mother why her mother told her that the angels needed him to go and fight to save heaven. She believed her.

When she was six she began training at the training academy. Her mother told her she'd be an amazing fighter someday. She believed her.

When she was seven she met a blonde haired boy about 3 years older than she who claimed he'd be a victor someday. She believed him

when she was eight the academy trainers told her and all the other kids that trained there that district two was made to win, that the sole purpose of their existence was to kill, she believed them.

When she was nine she had perfected her aim and was the star pupil in her age category, and the 2 above her. She was no longer afraid. The voice in the back of her head told her she could do anything. She believed it.

When she was ten she took her first life, a poor boy who dared to try and use one of her knives in the academy. She had tracked him down after hours and slit his throat relishing in the warmth and power his blood on her hands brought. The boy told her she was a monster and she believed him.

When she was eleven her murder list was up to five, more people who had dared to challenge her power simply because she was small. The voice in her head was present more often now telling her she was unstoppable. She believed it.

When she was 12 people in town muttered about her saying she was crazy, inhuman a monster. She believed every one of them.

When she was 13 her mother told her she would be a victor and bring pride to their family. She believed her.

When she was 14 she was losing her mind the district had her going in and out of the asylum so often she just kept a bag with her things there. Maybe she was crazy, not that she cared. She relished the feeling of power she got when she killed so what if it was wrong wasn't this, what the capital wanted? Wasn't this what would make her a victor?

When she was 15 she grew closer with the blonde haired boy but she knew she couldn't get too attached he was volunteering this year after all. On their last night before the reaping they were citing on the roof of the training center his arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder. He whispered that he loved her, she believed him.

As he took her home that night the girl was struck with the fear she'd loose him he leaned down and kissed her spreading warmth through her body. Her night ended with a promise from him, he'd come back for her and then he'd never leave her again. She believed him.

when reaping day came and her name was drawn , she stood astounded on the stage glaring out at the crowd , no girl volunteered , of course they didn't she was the best of the best and besides they wanted her out of the picture. Girls were reaped after the boys so no matter how much they wanted to the blonde boy couldn't take back his volunteer. As she stood on the stage she hardened preparing for the days to come and the voice inside her head said "I am clove Kentwell, I am strong, nothing hurts me and when the time comes I will kill him" and for the first time ever, she didn't believe it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Plz Review!**

**if you have any story idea you'd like me to do just let me know:) **


End file.
